My Way Home Is Through You
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: Brooke & Peyton have returned to Tree Hill and bought their own place. Now they have the support of each other 24/7. Both have changed and grown in different ways over the past four years, but their connection is stronger than ever. RATED M FOR SMUT & LANGUAGE. (Writing gets much better in the second chapter. Still might not be great, but it's a vast improvement lol)
1. Chapter 1

█ █ **CHAPTER ONE █ █ OTHandOCaddict™  
Title: My Way Home Is "Through" You ||| Breyton (Brooke/Peyton)**  
_Based on Season 5, Episode 3. The ep's title is "My Way Home is Through You," and I'm shithouse with naming stories, so -- in a weird coincidence of _this_ title being the one from the ep that the story is based on (if that makes sense...) – just twisted it a bit...(Exclamation marks. Big deal, right ;D)  
The "Through" is a reference from my sex-crazed mind. "Through" someone's lower regions ;)_

"Hey, B Davis," Peyton said with a smile as she stood at the doorway.

"Hey," Brooke returned the smile, rolling over on the bed to face her friend.

"So how's Tree Hill been for you?" Peyton asked as she took a few steps in the room.

Both girls had just come back to Tree Hill after four years living their own separate lives in big cities.

This was their first night in their new house. They'd only been back home for a week, but Brooke – being the success she now was – bought them a house.

"Okay," Brooke said; the smile she'd tried to make stick now fading.

Her mother had showed up this afternoon. Victoria. The bitch.

And if there was one thing to put Brooke in a fragile state, it was her barely-there-until- money's-involved mother...

"Forget about your mom," Peyton said as she sat on the bed and rubbed Brooke's arm comfortingly. "It's your life. And you're doing pretty good at it," she laughed a little in her throat, hoping to cheer up her friend.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Peyton said as she gave Brooke a playful little slap and stood back up. "Goodnight, Beautiful Davis," she smiled at her own new (but not so creative) nickname for Brooke.

"Hey, Peyton," she stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna sleep in here tonight, and we can talk and stuff," she said, with a strangely uncomfortable eye contact. "I'm not very tired."

Peyton turned back around with that gorgeous smile still spread across her face.

"Sure. I'm not tired either," she sat down on the bed and Brooke shuffled over.

It was a queen size bed -- more than enough room for the pair. And they were used to this, being BFFs and all. The two would always share at Peyton's old place.

Peyton scooted down and lifted the sheets up to her neck as Brooke had them.

The pair gave each other little smiles.

"Just like high school," Peyton said.

"Those were the good days," Brooke said, a genuine smile finally on her face.

"Remember all the things we used to talk about," Peyton laughed a little with embarrassment.

"Boys. Namely, Jake Jagielski," Brooke elbowed Peyton teasingly.

"Stop," the blonde squealed. "All you used to talk about was Lucas."

Both girls cracked up – the mood going back to what their personalities once flourished as, before four years of corporate work.

"Oh my God, he's _so_ hot," Peyton mimicked Brooke's raspy voice, reminiscing back to that bedtime chatter.

"Well, he was," Brooke blushed.

"Still is, huh?" Peyton nudged her.

"Hmm... not so much," Brooke answered after little consideration.

"Who's hot now then?" Peyton asked, but still almost mockingly. Fun, playful mocking.

The type you do when you're best friends, or --

Peyton froze mid-giggles for just a quick split second. "Or the type you do when you're flirting," the _honesty_ part of her mind told her. "You stupid bitch, don't show that to Brooke!" her mind screamed and pleaded.

"Jessica Alba's hot," the three words fell from Brooke's hot lips. It was an answer to the question Peyton had asked, which in Peyton's mind had felt like a lifetime ago after that whole 'Are you actually flirting with your BFF?' inner monologue.

"For a gi -- I mean, for a girl she's hot," Brooke stammered. "Not like an 'I want them' type of hot, but an admiral 'I wish I was you' type'f hot."

Brooke smiled weakly as the room's mood went solemn.

Both girls fell silent fearing how the other would perceive what they'd said or had been saying.

"It's okay," Peyton said softly, in post-shock from the double whammy of that possible realization, then Brooke's spontaneous, undeniable answer. "It's okay if you think that, Brooke," she put her left hand on Brooke's right one.

"Think what?" Brooke gulped.

"It's okay if you think some girls are hot," she smiled nonchalantly. "We're all guilty of it, okay?"

The way Peyton looked into her friend's eyes made Brooke gulp hard again. What the blond was saying and how she was saying it gave Brooke a sense of freedom.

"I saw her in person, you know."

"What?"

"In New York. I saw a lot of celebrities," she smiled with what Peyton recognised as pride.

"Well, you're a celebrity yourself, remember," she smiled some more. The type of smiling that sent guys crazy.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Brooke, you know I can."

With that, Brooke took a deep breath.

"I didn't get much you-know-what in New York because Victoria was always around, but at this fashion show in Manhattan, she was across town promoting my line, so I went alone. Then, I met Jessica Alba there; we kinda kissed, then one thing led to another and we were back at her place, and I had my first... encounter."

"Lesbian encounter," Peyton drew on the words slowly.

Brooke had raced through that anecdote quickly -- just wanting to get it out there and avoid eye contact with Peyton.

"M-hmm," Brooke nodded, wincing a little, awaiting her friend's reaction.

Brooke had lived with that story for a year -- not willing to tell a soul. Peyton was someone she could trust... hopefully.

"How was it?" Peyton asked with what looked to be a glimmer of acceptance in her eyes.

"She was amazi--"

"No, not how was _she_... how was _it_. Being with a girl?" Peyton worded the question as her hand crept up Brooke's arm.

"Er-uhm.... good," Brooke smiled.

"Is it true what they say?"

Peyton's hand slid under the sheets and down the side of Brooke's body now, until she felt her hips.

"What..." Brooke cleared her throat. "What do they say?"

"That our tongues are... more efficient," Peyton picked her words carefully as her eyes darted down to her hand now clenching Brooke's waist.

"Yeah. I think they do," Brooke joined Peyton's eye line, now watching where her friend's hand went, too. "I like the sounds girls make better, too," Brooke whispered.

Peyton wanted her so badly right now. This had escalated so quickly, but it felt like she'd been fighting the moment off for years. Not so much of doing _this_ with another girl, but more specifically, with Brooke.

"That Alba has nothing on you," Peyton looked back up into Brooke's eyes with the most vivacious , sexually-energized stare.

And Brooke, sensing the blonde's eyes on hers, done likewise.

"Thanks," Brooke wriggled a little closer to Peyton, pulling the covers down them both to their knees and caressing her hand on her friend's leg. "Although technically, she did have her tongue on me," she poked her own tongue out. "And _in_ me."

"Oh, gaaawd," Peyton moaned, drawing herself in closer to Brooke's body. "You're so dirty," she whimpered with a look of pain.

"Oooah," Brooke shrieked and her face lit up as she felt that sensitive spot between her legs clamp up. Peyton had latched her hand onto her pretty damn well. "You're turn."

Brooke reciprocated Peyton's move as best she could, getting a shriek and enthused giggle from the luscious blonde as she did so.

"How wet do ya wanna be, girl?" Brooke said, her heart racing as the moisture of what lay beneath had soaked so deeply through Peyton's shorts.

"You've made me this wet for years," Peyton told her nonchalantly.

"Oh, really?" Brooke's cheeks went a brighter red again. "So, say, when I'd see your wet panties in the shower after practice and tease you," she paused. "Was that _really_ from the guys?"

"Don't flatter yourself; the guys were all hot and sweaty," Peyton said with a straight face that was about to be found out. "Of course it was you," she burst out with the giggles again.

Brooke burst into hysterics at Peyton's admittion. She'd never had this combination of horny and giggly together so badly in her life.

Both girls jerked and rolled in their little area on the bed with laughter and happiness, but just as much cause was the multitude of their hormones.

"You used to get so sweaty as cheer captain," Peyton took Brooke in her arms as the laughing died down again. She ran her hands through the brunette's hair as she reminisced and told secrets of the past, in hope to make her friend all the hornier. And it was working.

"And I was so quiet in the showers because I was telling myself over and over again; "Don't touch her. Don't touch her"," Peyton lurked her head forward so their lips were a tongue's length away. "Your body sent me wild every second, and all I wanted to do was just take them two steps and show you my fingers weren't just good at making art."

With that, Brooke beat Peyton to the kiss. The brunette snapped forward hard, squashing her friend's face, before the pair eased into it and lapped their lips and tongues together rhythmically.

With each passing second, their passion became wilder and more erratic. Peyton clamped hard on Brooke's shorts and the dampening camel toe she could feel millimetres away.

The intensity of the kiss meant her mind was more on Brooke's mouth, but Peyton still wanted to feel her down there. She wanted the feel of a pussy through her fingers, and the aroma of female juices filling the room.

"Let's get these off," Peyton muffled through the kiss, then she broke it as both hands ruffled at Brooke's shorts.

She sat up, then lunged her entire body onto Brooke's thighs before yanking her boxer shorts down and off. Immediately, Peyton dug her face in between Brooke's legs and ferociously licked and smooched at the brunette's seeping cunt.

"I shave mine, too," Peyton moaned, all her concentration going in to making Brooke gush like a fire hose.

She remembered she was supposed to go back to Brooke's warm mouth and building the lovely pussy feast for later, but Peyton couldn't stop now.

The blonde gargled and giggled as she downed every bit of pre-cum drooling from Brooke's divine pussy lips.

"Peeyton!" Brooke shriek. "Oh, yes. Oh, yes. Yeah... yeah... yeaahaaa!" she panted, flipping over onto her back and clamping her hands on the bed.

Her heart rate may have been around 170 beats per minute, but if they had a measurement for licks per minute, Peyton's tongue was surely topping that 170.

"Grrhnnnnnn," Brooke groaned hard as her was raided with relentless touches.

Now Peyton brought her fingers in. She darted them in and out faster than anything Brooke had ever had in there, and she could feel it sending her closer to that edge.

"OooohhAAAARGHHH!!! PeytooAAAAAoooOOOOONN! I'm COMMIIIIIIINGG-AHH!"

Cum sprayed out across all of Peyton's face as Brooke wrenched her blonde hair, sighing, panting, and giggling.

"Ohmygod...ohmygod," Brooke collapsed in a heap. "That was _amazing_," she laughed softly, eyes closed. "I can't feel my legs," she chuckled.

"They're there -- still perfect as ever," Peyton giggled a little, giving Brooke's shuddering upper legs little pecks and kisses.

"What about my pussy? Did it die and go to heaven?" Brooke giggled, grateful for this lasting bliss.

"Ha! Not yet," Peyton smiled. "But after I get through with it some more and do all kinds of nasty things, it's goin' straight to hell," she laughed.

"Well, eternal damnation is nothing compared to having the world's sweetest, most beautiful girl punishing some more."

"What if I said I wanted more of _you_ first?" Peyton got up on all fours and crawled up Brooke's body.

"Well, first I'd remind you that me and my lovebox are one and don't each have a mind of their own," Brooke teased Peyton's playful mindset and laughed. "But seriously; I'd say we should get a little more comfortable first."

Brooke grabbed Peyton by the waist, licking her lips as she looked the blonde deep in her eyes and into her soul.

"Weren't we always taught to share?" she rubbed down the centre of Peyton's saturated see-thru boxers and right in between those two parting lips.

"You're right," Peyton smiled, taking her hands down to her boxers and seemingly ready showcase her assets. "But first-- "

Peyton crashed down onto the brunette, smothering her still cum-drenched face all over Brooke's and her hot lips.

Peyton laughed slightly maniacally as she lightly pinned Brooke's arms down, expecting the brunette to wriggle.

But Brooke lay there licking and sucking as much of her own juices off Peyton's face as she could, muffling and whimpering in delight.

Peyton giggled as she was smooched, licked, and even occasionally bitten. It was such a BFF thing to do. Er, no, not really muffdiving someone to their biggest ever orgasm (a mean feat for someone as hunted as Brooke Davis!), but being affectionate in this sort of over-the-top manner.

Now that they had taken it beyond 'just friends,' they could be more affectionate in bigger, better ways.

"Now you really _are_ that full of yourself," Peyton grinned.

"Well, people do always tell me I'm a sweet girl," Brooke grinned back with those irresistibly-exaggerated dimples. "I never really saw it," she flicked her tongue over her lips.

"How's this?" Peyton slid her hand under her boxers, rubbing a little and posing a sexy eyebrows-up, mouth-open expression.

Taking the hand back out, she reached it over to her friend and Brooke had a taste.

"Mmm," she rested her eyes closed, completely in the moment as she indulged on more cum. "Yummy."

"Only for the yummiest girl ever," Peyton smiled sweetly as she drew her hand back.

"We're definitely gonna make this a nightly thing," Brooke bit her lips hard.

Peyton shrugged. "If you can handle me," she smirked.

**End of Chapter One  
****Please comment. It's really the only way I know if I should continue or not. I'm more than happy to hear ideas, too! Many of my stories and chapters reader ideas! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Way Home is "Through" You  
Chapter 2**

Jesus, I started this story years ago. That's not exaggerating, either. It's been nearly four years since I threw together the first chapter and I'm happy to say that my writing has come along since. My vocab was farcical back then and reading the opening chapter was a chore but I liked the general gist of the story and can never write enough Breyton. Let's continue where we left off, shall we.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peyton awoke in Brooke's arms, the pair face-to-face and completely nude. Without thinking twice, Peyton sent a hand in between her legs and got to playing as she watched her best friend sleep. Brooke's angelic features were even more beautiful in the early morning sunlight and Peyton's heart pattered as she tended to her clit, easing into it and rubbing faster. She could get off this way in a matter of minutes but felt the need to speed up the process, so let her spare hand drift off and give the other fine pussy in the room some love. As her fingers embraced the warmth of Brooke's folds, the blonde trembled with thoughts of romance and lust. Peyton slipped two fingers inside and felt her own orgasm approaching at a rapid and unforseen pace. Her body remained extremely sensitive after last night and her swollen clit responded amazingly to her touch. "Oh, Brooke. Brooke," she moaned in breathless whispers, coming within moments. It was only a small orgasm, but it sent shivers throughout her body. Now Peyton wanted to give the brunette a special kind of wake-up call. She shuffled down the bed a little until her face was filled with Brooke's perky breasts and she sucked her nipples in the most tender, loving way. If it weren't for the overpowering and unmistakable sounds nearby, you wouldn't know that an arm's length away she was vigorously fingering this sub conscious girl. The second Peyton added her thumb into the mix and working the clit, Brooke squirmed in her sleep, mumbling incoherently. Of course, this didn't slow her down one bit because Peyton wasn't afraid of getting sprung. She wanted Brooke to come out of her dreams seeing that her best friend couldn't help herself; that just waking up beside a naked Brooke Davis was enough to drive her wild.

"Morning," Brooke said hazily with one eye open, waking from her slumber and stretching her arms.  
"Hey," Peyton looked up at her with flushed cheeks. "Sorry I started without you."  
"I'll get over it," she replied through a chuckle, glancing at her crotch and melting at the ferocity of the wrist action. "You can kiss me to make up for it." Peyton moved up her body and grazed noses, teasing Brooke.  
"You want a kiss?"  
"Mm-hmm," their lips moved closer and closer, agonising millimetre by agonising millimetre. "Yeah, baby."  
"Not yet," Peyton pulled away and slinked down Brooke's body, pushing the side of her that was in the air onto the bed so her tushy lay flat. She was done fingering this girl and was dying to eat some pussy now – but not before attending to some house cleaning. Brooke propped herself up on one of the pillows, elbows behind her and her back off the mattress as she watched Peyton close her eyes and diligently each of her fingers three or four times over. Even the fingers that hadn't found their way into Brooke this morning still had a faint scent of pussy from the night before. Well, not after Peyton was finished with them, they didn't. Brooke still had sleepy dust under her eyes but this little show had well and truly woke her up.  
"That looks yummy," the brunette bit her bottom lip. "Do I taste better in the morning?" Peyton crashed her tongue into the snatch below and there was no mucking around. Foreplay? What foreplay? She darted her mouth muscle every which way at Brooke's clit and looked up to find her friend's mesmerising gaze. Instead, she saw Brooke's head and eyes lolled back in unison; her fingers seemingly out of control as they cupped and released awkwardly and at random. "Fuck, Peyton!" She cried out, and it hit Peyton that this girl was riding through an orgasm. It looked like they were both still a little extra sensitive down there after last night's romp.

Just because she climaxed already, it didn't mean Peyton was content. She had literally only just started and was determined to send Brooke over the edge again, straight into a world of bliss that her dreams could never compete with. She dined on the brunette's enlarged, throbbing clit, full on making out with it, and returned her forefinger to Brooke's sopping wet cunt.  
"Fucking come for me again," Peyton moaned as she fucked the hell out of Brooke's most delicate of areas. "How about with my finger in your butt?" she swapped holes, sliding her pointer finger into the tightness of Brooke's rectum with relative ease. Cum made for a great lubricant. "Your tight, pretty, little ass is all mine," the taller girl said as she licked the swollen organ like a lollipop and slobbered inside the sweet pinkness of Brooke. Slobbering isn't usually assimilated with sexiness but, right here, right now, it was ridiculously hot. The tingling sensations of Brooke's climax slowly cooled off but she didn't have the chance to really recover. Resuming full control over her body, the fashion designer peered down at Peyton again and was met with a returning pair of eyes that were meanest and most lust-filled she had ever bared witness to.  
"Oh, Peyton. Peyton, I love you. I love you." She hadn't said those words to anybody in years – not since Chase or maybe Lucas – but it felt so right. "I fucking love you, P Sawyer." It wasn't just her hormones talking. They had been best friends since either could remember and their relationship had been elevated to something significant, romantic, and irrefutably real over the course of 24 hours. Sure, they clearly enjoyed having hot sex, but that very passion was built on affections that went beyond simple friendship. "You're gonna make me come again." Peyton put the pedal to the metal. She slipped her thumb into Brooke's cunt and fingered both holes simultaneously as she relentlessly assaulted the brunette's erect clit. Brooke felt ready to explode at any moment but it wasn't till a few minutes later that she saw how oblivious to her perceptions she had been. That feeling of being on the brink was a mere warm up and this wasn't going to be your everyday orgasm. If Brooke's body were an ocean, the Richter scale that was her genitalia had gone off the charts and she was about out to experience the full force of a tsunami.

Brooke's entire body convulsed and she screamed at the top of her lungs as the climax accentuated every nerve-ending in her body to sexually catastrophic amounts. It would have been scary if it wasn't so hot. Peyton smartly moved out of the way in the nick of time, otherwise the thrusts and thrashes of Brooke's pelvis may have seen the blonde bite her own tongue off.  
"Oh my god," Peyton laughed in awe and disbelief. It was like something out of The Exorcist, just with a smoking hot 22-year-old and cries of inconceivable ecstasy instead. Brooke appeared as if she was freezing to death, the way she shook, whimpered, and sputtered her words. "Brooke, are you okay?" She spotted a tear running down the brunette's face and could see more welling up in her eyes. Her pussy had likewise leaked and produced a sodden damp spot. "Brooke?" The blonde was actually growing a touch concerned now.  
"I'm o... okay," Brooke managed through quivering lips.  
"Can I touch it again?" Peyton went back on the prowl, eager to suckle her clit.  
"No," Brooke quipped, hands racing to shield her pussy in pure instinct. "Not yet," she insisted weakly, mimicking an earlier line Peyton had used on her. That got a grin out of the blonde, and so did the knowledge that this renowned nymphomaniac needed a serious breather. "How did you do that?"  
"It's your body," Peyton said with a shrug and a smile. Brooke called bullshit. She could agree that it took a receptive body to react the way hers did, but those orgasms don't just happen by chance. Peyton had revealed herself to be the master of the rugmunching trade and her trusty tool was her tongue.  
"How many girls have you been with?" she asked curiously.  
"A lot. I lost count." A devilish grin came to the Sawyer girl's face. "I guess it slipped my mind to tell you I'm crazy for pussy."

Brooke wasn't ready to get off again but Peyton was and the blonde held one of her friend's feet in place as she sat on her knees and lowered herself towards it. Seeing as how Peyton wasn't a part of some touring freak show and could swivel her vagina at will, she manoeuvred Brooke's tootsy by twisting her ankle and accordingly and embraced all five toes with her lengthy slit. "Fuck me, Brooke," she moaned, grabbing the brunette's corresponding leg at the shin and slowly grinding herself against the rigidness of her foot. Practically anything could turn on Brooke by this point but this was different. Considering the rather bizarre and niche fetish that this was, her hormones were amplified. Peyton fucked her foot and Brooke fucked her back as best as she knew how, hitting her clit just right, too. "Fuck me with that dirty foot, Brooke! Faster! Fuck me faster!" She took the brunette's other foot and brought it to her face, whiffing, sniffing, and licking the sole. "Tell me I'm a whore," she pleaded.  
"You're my little foot whore, Peyton." The blonde popped Brooke's foot in her gob. "OH, GOD YES! Eat those filthy fucking toes. FFFFFFUCK! You dirty little footslut!" Having Brooke talk to her like that was the icing on the cake. With her pussy pounded to breaking point and the smell of her bestie's foot filling her nostrils, Peyton came, and her release was just as satisfying for Brooke. "Peyton, that was..." Brooke paused to find adequate words; "_really_ fucking dirty." She lay there watching the taller girl licking her toes like a cat cleaning its paws.  
"That's all you, B Davis. The _dirtier_ the toes, the _yummier_. Best breakfast in bed ever." Peyton said with that devilish grin again, but not before turning into a total sweetheart. "I love you too, Brooke." The brunette's heart skipped a beat; her insides all warm and fuzzy.  
"I think I'm ready to get off again."

Peyton could keep this 'more than just friends' thing going and help her out with that. She'd be only too happy to.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
